Of Swords and Strength
by ImBoredSoITypeShit
Summary: A young man - his name left unknown, supposedly taken by a god - is reincarnated with some specific powers. He is now in the world of RWBY, far from civilization (in the 2nd chapter) and growing every second to more intimidating. Should he be feared by all - or should he be feared by none? (Gamer fanfiction, and not focused on magic.)
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome.**

 **This is NOT a magic focus type of gamer fanfic, because I find those to be bland. The fight scenes are boring, etc.**

 **So without further ado... LETS BEGIN!**

* * *

My name...

What is my name?

All I can remember is trying to get to work on time and seeing a couple kissing in the front seat of their car, running a red light while I was crossing, then I felt a sensation like there was a sudden weight on my whole body, then just nothing.

Not even the sound of cars.

Not even the sound of people talking.

Not even the sound of the wind, whistling through the few trees that were in the city.

 **Hello, and welcome to a chance at a new world - with a new power that you've never had!**

 **This choice will not be forced upon you, you unfortunate soul!**

 **Now, choose!**

 **YES/NO**

 **Do you want another chance?**

What.

The.

Fuck.

Is.

THIS!?

Well... at least I get a choice, unlike those boring novels from Earth. Those stupid tropes of forced reincarnation, with a single cheat ability that made them stronger than even the strongest hero.

Well then, let us begin!

 **Congratulations! Because you're the first person to actually want to go to a new world, and because I am a cool and generous god, I shall let you choose the world you go to! You also get to 2 wishes - it can be anything you want!**

 **Now, state your wishes!**

How nice.

"Well god, I want to have my strength, dexterity, and endurance multiplied fourfold!"

 **Very well... it shall be done.**

 **As for your next wish?**

"I want to have an indestructible, perfectly balanced sword that will advance in levels with me, and gain strength as I grow with it."

 **It has been done! Now, choose your world!**

 **RWBY**

 **Dragon ball(all)**

 **Tokyo Ghoul**

 **Naruto**

 ***Locked until cleared all previous worlds***

I think my choice here is obvious.

"Oh god, I choose the world of RWBY!"

 **Good luck...**

 _ **And don't** **die...**_

* * *

Hey there. The first chapter, think of it as just a prologue. Chapter will get longer as time goes on, and updates will be sporadic (random, no set time for updates).

Just in case you couldn't tell, he will a little bit op. But trust me, it is needed for what he is going to be doing.

This is just a prelude for my own custom worlds he goes to.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm falling.

...

...

...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"God! WHY DIDN'T YOU DROP ME OFF ON THE GROUUUUUUUUUND!"

 **Skip to when he's on the ground...**

 **Hah~ You have no idea how funny that was!**

 _Oh god, why are you so rude to me?_

 **Get serious! Look at where you am! You are not close to civilization.**

 **You. Are. In. The. Grimm. Infested. Woods.**

 **Good luck...**

 ** _and don't die..._**

Well, seeing as how he just left me with those kinds words of encouragement lets get with it. Think... think! What were the commands that were used in those novels! Oh right!

 _Status!_

 **Name : (Unknown)**

 **Level : 3 (150/1200 EXP for next level)**

 **Age : (Mental) 22**

 **Age : (Physical) 14**

 **Health : 1000(Regenerate 10/5 seconds out of combat)**

 **Aura : *LOCKED***

 **Stamina : 200 / 200 (Regenerate 1/2 seconds in combat and 10/sec out of combat)**

 **Strength : 20 * 4 = 80**

 **Dexterity : 15 * 4 = 60**

 **Endurance : 14** *** 4 = 56**

 **Intelligence : 18**

 **Wisdom : 20**

 **Luck : ?**

 **Status Points (SP) : 15**

 **Skill Points : 0**

 **A man brought through time, wondering where he will go and what will happen to him in the future.**

 **Currently feeling : Confused, and surprised.**

How convenient...

"Growllll..."

Lets check out our _inventory_ ~

 **INVENTORY**

 **Gods Gift x 1**

 **God-Forged Great sword x 1**

 **Bread x 10**

 **Water bottle x 10**

Lets just equip the swor-

A force slammed into me from the back - I turned around and there was a Beowulf there, standing on its legs with blood dripping from its claws. Its red eyes glaring at me, waiting for another chance to pounce on me.

 **Ding~**

 **Congratulations! You got a skill!**

 **Observe**

 **Cost : None**

 **Think or say observe to see the targets information.**

 **(Target has to be within 10 levels or see his or her stats and information, and within 100 levels to see his or her level.)**

Shit! SHIT! NOW IS NOT THE TIME! Quickly!

 _INVENTORY!_

Equip the sword! EQUIP THE FUCKING SWORD!

 **"HAHA!** What now, you stupid wolf! I've got a blade now!"

I know what you're thinking - Why is he talking shit to a wolf that probably cant understand him?

Well, it's the only way to cope in a forest filled with insane fucking monsters!

 _Observe!_

 **Beowulf**

 **Level : 10**

 **Health : 1500**

 **Grimm Aura : 150**

 **Stamina : ∞**

 **Strength : 15**

 **Dexterity : 20**

 **Endurance : 10**

 **Intelligence : 2**

 **Wisdom : 2**

 **On kill : 1050 EXP and 1-100 Lien**

Well then! Lets get this fight started!

Dash.

Cut. **-100.**

Dodge

Cut. **-100.**

Retreat.

Dodge.

Cut. **-100.**

 **DODGE. -150**

 **CUT!**

 **Critical strike!**

 **Damage * 10!**

 **\- 1000**

One more...

CUT! **-100!**

 **Ding~**

 **Level up!**

 **+5 status points!**

And that's enough for me today...

And then I saw no more.

 **Lets just get a time skip because i'm lazy as fuck...**

It's been weeks out in these woods since I was first dropped here. I've improved now - I even got my level higher than the strongest thing in this forest.

Or so I thought, until today.

 _Observe._

 **Ursa Rex**

 **Level : 150**

Man... my day just keeps getting worse and worse...

* * *

 **This was the last gag chapter. I promise.**

 **The rest of the chapters will be serious, the first two were just jokes. They are still part of the story, just added a little funny twist. Let me know what you think in the reviews or by PM.**

 **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lets just get a time skip because i'm lazy as fuck...

It's been weeks out in these woods since I was first dropped here. I've improved now - I even got my level higher than the strongest thing in this forest.

Or so I thought, until today.

 _Observe._

 **Ursa Rex**

 **Level : 150**

 **Health : 52500**

Man... my day just keeps getting worse and worse...

 **Have a little recap!**

 **Oh, and sorry for missing the update last weekend. :(**

* * *

All I heard was a rumbling sound - the ground shaking before my feet like a magnitude 10 earthquake, maybe even more intense than that.

Then a figure blotted out the sun.

It was that large.

Level 150, huh? Looks like its going to be a challenge this time! Oh, and did I mention I now had a dope sheath for my great sword? (AN/Leave name recommendations in comments please). I reached behind me and grasped the handle of my weapon - wielding it with one hand even though it weighed an immense amount.

We glared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move first. Of course, the Ursa, being the mindless fool it is, charged. I dashed to the right, narrowly avoiding the sharp claws of this beast, and I lashed out with my sword.

 **Ohoo! Nice cut! -2000 (Right hand crippled!)**

 **Opponent is bleeding, -10 hp a second until they get treatment or regenerate! (whole fight hes losing 10 hp a second, just assume its 10k flat)**

Well. That's nice, for sure.

 **Ding~**

 **Class S+ Quest received!**

 **Well, you're an unlucky one, aint ya?**

 **You ran into an Ursa Rex, even the mightiest of hunters tremble against! But, fortunately, this one isn't even and adult yet and you, even right now, can beat it pretty easily!**

 **Rewards : 1000000 EXP, Random skill book, 3 Skill Points, and a Scaling Sheath for your great sword, and your aura gets unlocked!**

 **Now, will you be a pansy and decline this quest, or will you man up, and beat this little teddy!?**

 **Accept / Decline**

Well, isn't this quite a nice turn of events? Even an S+ class, one I've not gotten since I had to clear out that nest of Grimm. Now, how about we press this button right here...

 **Quest Accepted! Good luck!**

Now, LET'S GET SERIOUS!

 **THIS IS JUST A SHOWCASE OF HIS CURRENT STATS, SKILLS WILL BE AT END OF CHAPTER**

 **Name : (Unknown)**

 **Level : 80 (1500/92400 EXP for next level)**

 **Age : (Mental) 22**

 **Age : (Physical) 15**

 **Health : 24000(Regenerate 60/5 seconds out of combat)**

 **Aura : *LOCKED***

 **Stamina : 220 / 400 (Regenerate 1/2 seconds in combat and 10/sec out of combat)**

 **Strength : 100 * 4 = 400**

 **Dexterity : 80 * 4 = 320**

 **Endurance : 140 * 4 = 560**

 **Intelligence : 35**

 **Wisdom : 40**

 **Luck : ?(Its a secret~)**

 **Status Points (SP) : 144**

 **Skill Points : 10 (Available from class A quests and up)**

 **A man brought through time, wondering where he will go and what will happen to him in the future.**

 **Currently feeling : Surprised (The quest, duh)**

(AN/My chair just broke lmao)

I dashed at the Rex, preparing my great sword for a decapitation - only to find out it _didn't even pierce the fucking bone plate!_

 **You call that a swing?! Come on, but some strength behind it! -1**

"ALL TO STRENGTH"

 **(Strength is now at a base of 244, 244 * 4 is 976)**

 **HOLY SHIT! You passed a strength baseline! Because you got 200 strength as a base stat, you get some buffs!**

 **Heroic Moment**

 **LVL : MAX**

 **Your strength surprises even your enemy - for a moment of time, currently unspecified as it depends on your concentration - you are able to lift Strength x 100 pounds! (for you lazy people out there, that number is 97600)**

 **Make your enemies cower under your might, when you throw a mountain at their face!**

 **Cost - Strength halved after period is over**

 **Cooldown - 24 hours.**

 **BUT WAIT! THERE IS MORE!**

 **Perk - What are your fucking muscles, steel!?**

 **Muscles become denser than most of the anime protagonists, thus becoming hard as _fucking steel!_ **

**The inhibitions of big muscles no longer trouble you!**

 **Passive : Bulk decreased, speed increased.**

Oh... well... shit. I could _so_ abuse Heroic Moment!

I used the new perk I got, even though its a passive, to dash at him with speed I hadn't known could be possible from a human. The ground cracked beneath my feet - my sword sheathed behind me as I charged at the massive Grimm. I grabbed his leg and activated **Heroic Moment!**

I lifted it up, and suplexed it. I fucking suplexed a god damn Ursa Rex. If I ever find a civilization, i'm so going to brag about this!

 **Oh... oh wow... Opponent stunned for 10 seconds! -1000!**

 **Opponent is enraged! Stun effect neutralized! Ursa is in a blind rage, and will attack anything and everything! Significantly stronger, and much faster!**

GOD DAMN IT! Every time!

Then faster than I could follow it dashed off the ground it was on and rushed at me, slashing with it clawed paw and hit me - I flew back and threw about... 5 trees. Yeah. 5 trees.

 **Damn! You just got destroyed! -1000, stunned for 2 seconds! Minimal bleeding -1 hp every 2 seconds!**

Now, I was more than angry. I was _furious._

 **Ding~**

 **New skill acquired!**

 **RAGE**

 **Loses comprehension of ally and enemy, you attack all!**

 **Speed x 2**

 **Strength x 2**

 **Intelligence and wisdom set to zero!**

 **Not manually activate-able!**

 **Passive : Activates when the emotion of anger is too much for you to handle!**

Then all I saw was red, and it was like I was outside of my body. Like I was watching in third person, yet still inside. I dashed at the Ursa.

And I just _punched it._

 _The punch destroyed the bone plate on its chest!_

 **HOLY SHIT DUDE! Nice hit! Critical strike - 2000 * 10(20000), bonus damage when attacking the chest!**

 **Ding~**

 **New skil-**

NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME! Oh, here it comes... and I dodged, but I did not get out unscathed.

 **Darn! -1000!**

We battled with reckless abandon, getting cut and losing health. Blood was everywhere.

Then I screamed.

It was not a scream of fear. It was a scream of _anger_. Anger that this stupid beast was besting me in battle. That this mindless monster was causing me to bleed.

 **Ding~**

 **Its me again!**

 **New skill acquired!**

 **Phoenix Cry!**

 **(details next chapter, i'm lazy)**

New skill, huh? Nice! Lets commence th **e ENDING DUEL!**

 **Observed!**

 **Health : 17500**

I dashed forward, great sword at the ready. I slammed my left food into the stone ground, dashing to the right. Waiting until I stopped, I dashed off the ground, flying towards the fuckers back. The Ursa flicked around and opened its massive mouth, acting as if it wanted to eat me. I used my massive sword to stab into the monster shoulder, stopping myself. Pulling the sword out of the flesh, I was met with a swat from its arm. I ducked down, and it narrowly missed taking my head off.

 **Serious time! We know what your favorite song is~! Filthyfrank - Are you serious is now playing in the background!**

 **-500 to Ursa!**

I used jumped down from the fuckers shoulder, and dashed back up to its neck, my great sword angled so that it would cut the monsters neck if it didn't move. Of course, it didn't move.

 _And it sliced right through._

 **Wow! Good job! You killed it!(Fatal wound, instant death!)**

My health was very low from the slug out we had earlier, the blind rage coming to an end.

 **Hey guess what!?**

 **Level up x 10!**

 **Bonus for killing monster 70 levels higher than you is... 20 bonus levels! (One time bonus, wont happen again!)**

I sighed with my last breath before I passed out - _"status"_

 **Name : (Unknown)**

 **Level : 110 (90000/100000 EXP for next level)**

 **Age : (Mental) 22**

 **Age : (Physical) 15**

 **Health : 2000(Regenerate 60/5 seconds out of combat)**

 **Aura : 1000/1000**

 **Semblance : (I'm accepting suggestions for this! Leave some in review, or pm me!)**

 **Stamina : 0 / 400 (Regenerate 1/2 seconds in combat and 10/sec out of combat)**

 **Strength : 244 * 4 = 976**

 **Dexterity : 80 * 4 = 320**

 **Endurance : 140 * 4 = 560**

 **Intelligence : 35**

 **Wisdom : 40**

 **Luck : ?(Its a secret~)**

 **Status Points (SP) : 150**

 **Skill Points : 10 (Available from class A quests and up)**

 **A man brought through time, wondering where he will go and what will happen to him in the future.**

 **Currently feeling : Real good (The quest, duh)**

* * *

Well, what did ya think? I made this one longer than I was going to. I usually increase by 100 words each new chapter, and cap out at 1500. This one is 1474. Enjoy, and don't forget to recommend a Semblance!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Updates will be sporadic at best from now on. Wrestling is starting soon, so the weekends will be more relax time. Every day is practice (except weekends), so i'll _try_ to update someone often. Probably one or two chapters a month.**

* * *

I awoke on a... bed? With a groan, I sat up on the bed. Looking around me I saw white, wondering where I was I stood up. I walked around in nothing but the hospital gown they gave you. No one was here.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped, and almost punched the retainer of the voice in the face which would have been catastrophic with my strength. My fist stopped in front of the woman's face, just barely. I coughed when I tried to talk, the fact that I was out in the wilderness for so long and had no one to talk to affected them greatly.

"Where am I?" I asked, in a rough voice, vocal cords still not healed yet even with my aura helping the process.

She gave me a look like I was an idiot. A fool that didn't understand his place in the world. She wasn't entirely wrong through.

"You were gravely injured and there was a massive Ursa Rex corpse in front of you. Something that even our experienced hunters would have trouble dealing with. Care to tell me how _you_ killed it?" she asked me.

"I will not answer your question for you have not answered mine."

She growled, seeming like she didn't like my response. Then her eyes flicked toward the corner of the room, where I saw a seemingly old man with a cane and a cup of coffee.

"Oh, go on. Don't mind me." he said to both of us.

I slowly turned my back around to face the woman in front me, growing more and more anxious as to why I was here. I quickly thought **status** and distributed my points in case this went south.

 **Name : (Unknown)**

 **Level : 110 (90000/100000 EXP for next level)**

 **Age : (Mental) 22**

 **Age : (Physical) 15**

 **Health : 2000(Regenerate 60/5 seconds out of combat)**

 **Aura : 1000/1000**

 **Semblance : Metal Manipulation (Literally able to control metal to his will, including his great sword)**

 **Stamina : 400 / 400 (Regenerate 1/2 seconds in combat and 10/sec out of combat)**

 **Strength : 244 * 4 = 976 + 25% = 1220**

 **Dexterity : 130 * 4 = 520** **\+ 25% = 650**

 **Endurance : 200 * 4 = 800** **\+ 25% = 1000**

 **Intelligence : 35 + 200 = 235 + 25% = 294(The 200 is from the armor)**

 **Wisdom : 40 + 200 = 240 + 25% = 300 (200 is from the armor)**

 **Luck : ?(Its a secret~)**

 **Status Points (SP) : 0**

 **Skill Points : 13 (Available from class A quests and up)**

 **A man brought through time, wondering where he will go and what will happen to him in the future.(This will almost never change.)**

 **Currently feeling : Anxious, confused.**

"You are in the medical bay of Beacon academy. Now, care to answer my question?" she asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Hmph. Who said I was going to answer your question? Maybe I just want to **observe** this area a little more, so i'm convinced that this isn't some sketchy area where you're trying to kidnap me."

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Lvl : ?**

 **Health : ?**

 **Aura : ?**

Well that was just some _really_ important information that I can work with. Just fucking _amazing_. "Now, Miss. What should I call you? I wont to keep addressing you as 'girl'. It is getting tedious. And this academy. Is it for training hunters?"

"You can call me Glynda currently. If you join this school however, it will be Mrs. Goodwitch to you. And, yes. This is an academy for hunters. Now, assuming that you killed the rex **alone** , we would like to offer _you_ a spot in academy. What do you say to that?"

I smirked. "Well then, I suppose I don't have a choice then, do I? Im in!"

She grinned as well. "Then lets get you in. Unfortunately, the entrance ceremony is already done... Well, since you killed the rex alone we can just welcome you in... But which team will you be put on..."

At this point the old? Young? Yould? Man behind me butted in, saying these exact words - "Lets put him in team RWBY."

 **Observe**.

 **Ozp?**

 **?**

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"Follow me, youngster. I'll get you all the things you require for your time here.". Then, he took off. Very fast. _Very_ fast. Okay, maybe it was _a lot_ faster than very fast. But I kept pace. _Barely._

As we were going, I decided to check out my **inventory**.

 **INVENTORY**

 **Gods Gift x 1 (Open Y/N)**

 **God-Forged Great sword x 1 (Áun Memorium, Deaths Reminder)**

 **Bread x 2**

 **Water bottle x 1**

 **God-teir Sheath (Mors Embace, Deaths Embrace)**

 **Gods Guide to Martial Arts(Learn Y/N)**

Oh. I still have gods gift. Lets open it! As soon as I pressed the Y, the sound of opening a case from cs:go started to play and I even saw the little bar in front of me. Then it vanished. I saw all the possible rewards flash through my mind, each and every one of them greater than the last. And do you want to know what I got? DO YOU!?

 **Congratulations. You have received a : Armor!**

 **Apprehéndite Dei(Gods Embrace) Level 1 (Grows with you!)**

 **Defense : 10000**

 **Stat Bonuses**

 **Intelligence + 200**

 **Wisdom + 200**

 **Luck + 10**

 **Soulbound**

Oh. Well, I think we're almost there. I also learned the skill book and now I feel like I know every _single **martial art ever**_. My power just keeps growing every day!

"We're here, youngster. Now, lets get you all already, shall we?"

"Yes. Lets do that."

"Here is the room to your team...etc etc, here you are. Just stay in here until your team comes in. Describe to them what happened, and if they don't believe you, show them this."

He handed me an envelope. I guess it had his signature or some shit on it, but hey, I for sure am not complaining.

 **Time skip 30 minutes**

I did what he said. I stayed in the room until they came - but I was practicing my martial arts. They walked through the door to see my throwing punches stronger than the likes they'd seen - I still forgot to do something. _Fuck._

 **Equip :** **Auctorita Moderatus (Power Restrained)**

 **Sharpens sword as soon as it is placed in sheath, indestructible, soulbound to *Unknown***

 **Grants random bonuses to sword (Lifesteal, DoT, whatever.)**

 **Allows you to seal some of your status!**

 **ONLY POSSIBLE TO PUT ON YOUR BACK!**

 _Seal 3/4 of all physical stats!_

I continued, with my punches now lighter. I kept going until one of them spoke up -

"What are you doing?!" the one with white hair asked me.

I continued, but also described what I was doing.

"The old dude or whatever told me stay in here until you guys got here. Also told me to tell you this : I am now part of your team, I enrolled late after they found me."

"And you expect us to believe that!?" the same one said.

I stopped throwing punches and kicks for a few seconds, took the envelope out of my pocket and tossed it to her. "Read it. I don't even know what's on it, but he said it'd solve all the problems if you didn't believe me."

I resumed my kicks and punches, all the while with them looking at me with slightly red faces. I looked around and realized I still had my shirt off. Those years spent in the forest were not for naught - my toned body was on display for them all to see. My face became slightly red as well - I quickly snatched my shirt off the floor and put it on. I sat down on the floor, and let out a huge sigh. I made it seem like i was reaching into my pocket for my sword, which I really pulled out of my inventory and made it into a small square that still weighed the same as the original form using my semblance.

I changed it to its full length, and put in the sheath on my back.

"Now, lets talk business. What have I missed since day one, if you would so kind as to describe it to me?"

 **At this point the chapter is over, here's the skills he has gained in this chapter.**

 **God's Martial Prowess(Martial arts) LVL : Max**

Know all existing and existed martial arts

Power of unarmed strikes + 50%

Speed of unarmed strikes + 100%

 **Aura - Level 4**

Cost : 0

Passive : Increases all stats by 25%(will max out at 150%)

Automatic shield (1000 damage, 1 day CD)

Regeneration buffed 50%

 **Sword Mastery - level 40 (max 1000)**

Passive.

\+ 25%(max) Attack speed with swords.

\+ 40% Damage dealt with swords.

Your skill in wielding ANY sword is increased by this skill, even if you never used it before.

Strength : 244 * 4 = 976 + 25% = 1220 (3/4th sealed = 101)

Dexterity : 130 * 4 = 520 + 25% = 650 (3/4th sealed = 54)

 **Endurance : 200 * 4 = 800 + 25% = 1000 (3/4th sealed = 83)**

 **Thats it.**

* * *

 **REMEMBER! Updates are sporadic - there is no longer an update schedule because of wrestling! I will TRY to update once or twice a month!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Read if you actually care

Yo. I'll try and update on Wednesday. Getting my last part for my new computer, because my dumb ass forgot to order it. I'll try and get that out on Wednesday. It will be the same length as the last few chapters unless I feel like making it longer.

The chapter may not be posted on Wednesday, and if that is the case expect it come during Christmas break.

 **Tata**.


End file.
